


Lovin Every Minute of it

by School_Holic



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: M/M, loverboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/School_Holic/pseuds/School_Holic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian's ringtone is getting on Dom's last nerve. That is until it starts giving him ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovin Every Minute of it

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own, as much as I would love to.

‘I hate that song.’ It thought as I looked to the sleeping man. His dang phone was going off and he won’t even wake up for it. It was starting to piss me off. 

“Bri, wake up and pick up that dang phone.” I yell at him. He wakes and gives me a look with his sleepy eyes. I can’t stop myself from looking in them. It seemed to pull me in and it did not want to let me go. It was starting to make me madder.

“Hey…” I hear from his sleepy voice. He did not sound all that happy with being woken up. To a point neither am I, I wanted to watch him a little bit longer. “Sorry, Harry, I’ll be right over.” 

Dang I cannot stop him from going to work. That is alright though…I get to watch him walk away.

Throughout the rest of the day I kept hearing, “Lovin’ every minute of it…” It was driving me to the point of making him change the day ringtone. 

I watch as he comes in and starts working on the Surpa without any care of the others in the garage. Vince just nods and takes Jesse with him to get some food, leaving me with the blond. I don’t mind being alone with him.

“Oh, you want me to come alive…just flick the switch into overdrive…you and me can let it be…” I hear him singing under his car. He does not sing but he does have a voice that makes the little me stand up and wave. “Touch that dial…turn me on…”

“Hey Bri, come here for a second.” I call from where I was. I was not that far really, actually I was right behind the car. He gets out and walks over to me. The grease from the car had marked his face and his hands. I have to say that it looks good on him. 

I point to some random point in the wall. “What is that?” He moves in to me to find out where I was pointing. Before he could even say anything I wrap my hands around his waist. His back was to my front.

“Dom…” I smile in to his neck. I slide one of my hands in to his shirt. He starts to squirm.   
“I am just looking for that switch.” I told him. He made me listen to that part of that song for 13 minutes and he is going to get it. 

I start to rub his nipples, just a tease, nothing too big. I wanted him to get it. He tried to get out of my hold. When I started to pinch his nobs he stops all resistance and puts his head on my shoulder. 

“Dom…what are you doing?”

“Getting you into overdrive.” I smile as my other hand makes its way down inside his pants. His breath hitches. I wanted this and now I got it. I lean forward and nip his ear. 

“You got me there.” He says to me. I had to shake my head.

“I just started.” I removed my hand from the inside of his shirt to make its way down to undo his pants. I remove both pants and underwear; he is not going to need these. 

I push him so that he was grabbing on to the spoiler of the car. I lean down and spread those white globes. His hole was the most perfect color of pink; it was going to turn red by the time I get done with it. I put my tongue against it and run it a cross. His squeak that came out told me one thing, I found that switch. 

I am not stupid; I knew how it is going to work in gay sex. I had to look it up when Letty asked if I was seme or uke. I did not have an answer for her but now I do. 

I stand and put my fingers near Bri’s mouth and told him to suck; which he did. He seemed so eager to do as I say. As he did so I pushed myself against him. I want him to feel me before I am in him, needed for him to understand how he affects me. 

I pull my fingers from his mouth and place one at his entrance. In it went, soon another, then another followed. 

“Dom…If you are going to fuck me then do it. I am not a girl.” I smile as I spit in my hand. I was not going to hurt that ass. It was just too perfect.

I slowly made myself apart of Brian. I stopped when I got all the way in. I pull him up onto me. “What do you need, Bri?” 

“I need you to move…Please…Dom…Move…” I pull half way out and pushed right back in.   
His moans and groans were really getting to me. I start to push in faster and harder, wanting to see if those sounds grew. Boy did they. If it was not for the fact that everyone went to go get dinner, I would worry that someone might see us.

“Dom…Cumming…soon…” I look down at him. Bri looked like he was trying to make sure he did not cum. I was getting close. In a few more thrusts I whisper in Bri’s ear, “Cum for me.”  
He screams out and let’s himself go. He comes all over the car. With the hot site of him cumming on his car and the tightening of his hole I came in him. 

When we came down from our high, he looks at me. “That better not be the only time. I will kill you and you know that.”

I laugh at him. “I would not do that. And you know that I ‘lovin every minute of it.’” He laugh at me. 

Outside~~~~~~

I wonder if they know that we are back. It does not matter. Where is my phone? This is perfect blackmail on my now ex-boyfriend and brother.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is called Loving every minute of it by Loverboy.
> 
> Tell me how it is, please and thank you.


End file.
